Attack on Insert
by Anonymous fanz
Summary: Hiraku Kaizen's journey starts in the attack on Titan anime. Unfortunately, that means nowhere is safe, and following the plot won't change much. Can he survive?
1. Not long after arriving

Me: This is A Side project for my Haruhi Fanfic. It's connection will make sense if you read both to specific points.

Hiraku: Let's get this over with. Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except for me.

...

I woke up lying in some fields. Weird. I don't live any where near fields like these. I noticed a Large Wall. This seems familiar. But where. I decided to go see if I could figure out where I am. A guy was yelling stuff about the wall. I wish I could remember this place. It's so familiar, but I don't remember why. People were gathering together. I swear I seen this before. I don't think I should be near people in a place I don't even knows name. It seems so familiar.

As I passed a house a while later, some kid ran out of it. I didn't pay much attention. I need to figure out where I am. How I got here. As I kept going, I nearly reached the other side of the wall. Suddenly, there was an explosion. I looked back and instantly remembered this place. Shinganshina. But why? How? Isn't that a place in Attack on Titan, a Manga I read from, and an Anime I watch. ,y first instinct was to run for the other side. I need to get to the boats before they become to crowded. A lot of people were their before I was. A hole boat was already filled. I got on and waited. Over time, the boat filled. I recognized Armin and his grandfather. I barely saw them. I could see Eren and Mikasa. I realized I saw earlier, at that house I passed. Now, the only thing left to wait for is the armored Titan. And sure enough, he came. He smashed the wall open. I couldn't see much, but I could tell he probably wasn't like the normals, considering he looks like he is made of bone.

...

I decided the best way to survive would be to follow the plot. While I get trust into danger, there will always be a window out, which I can pull myself through. And that's how I ended up in 401st training squad.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Commandant Keith Shadis and you WILL grow to hate me!" Interesting, considering he's one of my favorite characters in this Anime.

"What do they call you maggot." I stopped listening for a moment. I hope he missed that.

"Armin Arlert of Shinganshina, Sir" I have planned this out for 3 years.

"Wow, seriously? Why would your parents curse you with such a dumb name?" My name is easy.

"It was my grandfathers, Sir." It's his reactions I planned for.

"Cadet Arlert why is a runt like you here!?" My answer for that question would be 'To avenge Shinganshina and those lost that day!'

"That is delightful to hear! Your going to be a great light snack for them! Row three about face! What do you call yourself?"

"Sir! My name is Thomas Wagner. I'm from the Trost District."

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" I doubt that is an Issue I have to plan for.

"What do we have here?"

"Jean Kirschtein sir! From the Trost district!"

"And why are you here Cadet?"

"To join the military police, best of the best." If only he knew.

"That's nice. You want to live in the interior do you?"

"Yes."

"No one told you to sit recruit! If you can't handle this Kirschtein then forget about joining the Military Police!" I am not joining the MP.

"What the hell is wrong with your face you smiling idiot?!" I am avoiding that.

"Marco Bodt at your service sir, from Shina, southside of Wall Rose! I aim to join the Military Police and give life and limb in the service of the king."

"Well then that makes you and idealistic fool. And a rube. You want to know the truth? The only truth the king has for your life and limbs is titan fodder."

"Uh me? SIR! Connie Springer from Reinacho village, sir!"

"You have it backwards Connie Springer." the bald man hissed coldly. "That was the first thing you were taught. The salute represents the fight in your heart to fight those bent on the systematic destruction of our people. IS YOUR HEART ON YOUR RIGHT SIDE?!" I am not making that mistake either.

"YOU ARE OFFICIALLY ON MY SH** LIST! JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" It's almost my turn.

"Sasha Brause from Dopper village at your service! Reporting for duty Sir!"

"Sasha Brause huh? And what is that your clutching in your right hand?"

"A steamed potato. It sat there in the mess hall begging to be eaten, sir."

"The theft I understand, but here? Why eat it here of all places?"

"It looked quiet deliscious and it was getting cold so I gave it shelter in my stomach sir."

"Why? I can't comprehend. Why would you eat that potato?"

"Uh...are you asking me why people eat potatoes? I'm surprised you don't know sir. Here sir. Have half." I could see that not a half. And I'm right next to her.

"Have half." I was more suprised that when he walked past me after that than I was at this, the first time I saw it happen In the Manga.

...

"Damn. I thought Shadis was gonna kill potato girl." I can't blame him; I thought the same thing when I read the manga.

"I know. One hell of a first day. It's funny. Being told to run until the sunsets didn't seem to bother her a much as losing meal privileges for the next five days."

"It think she said she was from Dopper. That's a small hunting village, up near the mountains."

"Hey what's that."

"Their dropouts. They prefer to work in the fields."

"But it's only the first day." After how Shadis spoke to them, I can't blame them.

"That's the way it is. If you can't handle the pressure, you leave. I can't believe anyone would rather pull plants than fight."

"I know about some of us, but you never mentioned where you're were from Eren."

"The same as Armin, Shinganshina."

"Oh wow. That mean—"

"You saw it. You were there that day."

"The day the titans breached. I saw it." I said. I don't know if anyone realized I was even here.

"Who were you again?" Thomas asked.

"Hiraku Kaizen." I said.

"You saw it?" Connie asked.

"Only the ones that broke the walls." I answered.

...

"Yeah ok. We saw the big guy." Eren said. This attention has already gotten boring.

"Exactly how tall was he?"

"Tall enough that I could see his head and some of his shoulders from the side the other wall." I said.

"I heard he stepped over the wall completely!"

"No. That's probably why he left." I said.

"So what did it look like."

"Like a giant Human, with no skin. I could see only muscles."

"And the armored Titan? The one that broke through wall Maria."

"I saw him. He looked like his body was made of bone."

"To me, he looked like another Titan."

"Wait, so what were they like?"

"I never saw those ones." I admitted. Eren dropped his spoon, as expected.

"Come on. That's enough questions alright. I'm sure he'd rather not relive everything he went through."

"We didn't mean to—"

"It's not like that. This stupid titans. There really, not that big a deal. If we focus on mastering the omnidirectional mobility gear they give us, then it's titan pay back time. I've waited year to be trained as a soldier. All the sudden, the reality is sinking in. I'm joining the scout regiment. Then I'm sending the titans back to hell. I'm gonna butcher them all."

"Hey are you crazy or something? Not that it's my business, but signing on for reconnaissance is basically a death sentence."

"I am pretty sure will all die somehow anyway. Might as well go fighting." I said.

"I guess we'll see. Or at least I will You seem content hiding in the Interior with Military police."

"Look, I'm just speaking honestly kid. I just think it's better than being some loud mouth, tough guy wanna-be, pretending he's not as piss scared as the rest of us."

"I could name a few reasons to do it anyway." I said. The first is Eren, and last one only makes sense if you know this is an anime. I think I'm in the anime. The dialog is different from how I remember that and the manga. Then again, I didn't see the English dub, so it could be that.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"Stop it you guys." I forgot who said that.

"Alright, sure. Makes no difference to me."

"Hey, I apologize. Sorry for calling you names a dismissing your choice of careers. Put it there kid, what do you say."

"Right. Yeah I'm sorry as well." Well, I better get going.

...

"It's aptitude test time, so listen up! There is no place for you here if you cannot perform! Fail and you'll be shipped to the fields!" I am doing great. This is easier than I expected.

"What is your major malfunction, Yaeger! Straighten yourself up!" That isn't as easy as it looks. Of coarse, no one needs to know that...

...

"What's the trick to posture control? What can I say. Guess I got the gift. You just gotta feel it you know."

"I've got to figure out out your trick. You screwed up every way imaginable, short of an accidental equipment related aspiciation."

"Please guys. You gotta help me."

"I don't know how." Not a complete lie.

"Wasn't it just yesterday, you said if you can't handle the pressure, you got to leave?"

"That's correct..." I said.

"No wait, was it if your a complete idiot, you got to leave?"

"The first one." I reminded.

"Maybe Bertolt and Reiner can. Their some of the best. Of coarse, Mikasa is better, but I think you are ready tried her." I said.

...

"Eren Jaeger, are you ready?"

"Yes sir!"

"Proceed." Eren was doing fine. People began cheering.

"Wait for it." I said.

"No! Not yet! Once more! I can do it!"

"Lower him."

"How did you—" Jean asked.

"Wagner please exchange belts with mr. Yeager."

"Still want to know that secret Jean?"

"Your equipment was defective. If given a piece of functional gear, you might not be worthless after all. Quartermaster didn't notice this broken clasp. I'll have to visit the supply depot, and crack a couple skulls."

"He still did it. Even with busted gear."

"I realized something had to be wrong with the gear. No one could screw that up so badly, otherwise." Also, I have beforehand knowledge of pretty much everything we'll be dealing with.

...

Me: And that's the first chapter. I was gonna make this longer, but instead i'll include the second half in another chapter.


	2. The Colossal returns

Me: Hikaru will be demonstrating a few skills he didn't realize he had, that will be useful once he does.

Shadis: ANONYMOUS FANZ DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR CADET HIKARU KAIZEN!

...

In training, I have been doing better than I expected. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad yet, or if it even matters. I'm not the best, but I never expected training to be this easy. Then again, the training is nothing compared to the actual titans. For instance, when I was hand to hand combat, I was pair with Annie. I did not expect to (sort of) successfully counter one of her attack. Well, it was kind of an accident, but at least it lead to her trying to leave, leading to Riener and Eren facing her. I may or may not be in the top five at this rate. I don't think it will matter though, considering that it changes so little.

...

"Shut up Marco. We're not children, you can cut the misty eyed BS. Honor isn't any damn part of it. You just want a nice cushy job in the interior playing glorified synch." Oh great. "That's not true. That's not me at all!" I should think of an interjection... "Listen to you guys. Interior? Five years ago, this was part of it." Eren said. "You got a point to make friend? I'm right here." Yeah, this won't end well. "The interior isn't much safer than here." I said. "Besides, I don't think you. Head'l fit in the interior." Eren said. Well, looks like I avoided nothing. Not sure why I tried...

"V-very funny." Jean said. "Seems a little backwards to me. Fine tuning your titan killing skills so the brass will station you where you'll never see one." Eren said. "Unless the Titan break through. Then, your efforts would have been wasted." I said. I have no idea what I'm doing. "You'd rather I get better at getting killed? Thanks, but I'll pass. Better to play the system than get gnawed on." Jean said. "The way I see it, your doing both." I said.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" "BRING IT ON YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Well, I clearly am not changing anything. Also, they may be ignoring me. "Eren please stop it." Armin said. Not helping. "Gentlemen, please." Mikasa said. That only made it worse. "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUDGE ME!" Jean yelled, grabbing Eren. "You rip my shirt, your dead!" Eren yelled Back. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE SHIRT, YOU PISS ME OFF!" Well, looks like I can't do anything now.

Eren tripped Jean. "Damn it. What the hell was that move!" "A little something I picked up this afternoon, while you were busy with your thumb up your ass." Well, now to wait for Shadis. "You really think the military police is your ticket to the good life? Your not a soldier, your a joke." Cue Shadis. "Would someone care to explain the little ruckus I heard just now. I do hope everything's alright." Now, something I've been waiting for all day. "Sasha passed some gas commander." "Why am I not surprised. For the love of god, learn some self control."

...

I was a bit surprised to make it to fourth best, of all places. I expected around seventh. I don't think it matters that much though, since the only person going to the MP is still doing it.

"What? The hell you mean your joining the scouts too? What happened to the MP? That was your whole thing." Eren is surprised Connie is also going to the scouts. "Don't worry about it. The guys'l have to change his mind, ok." Connie said. "I was already planning to go to the scouts when I arrived." I said. "You too?" "I came here, planning to join the scouts. The MP will just end up doing what the Garrison does when the time comes. I didn't come for that." I said. "Your not the only one joining the scouts." Thomas said.

"Can you guy's keep a secret? Because I just helped my self to the officers pantry." Sasha said. "Sasha, they could through your butt in the brig for that!" I don't think she cares. "Seriously, what is wrong with you." "What isn't wrong with her." "I-I'm willing to share. Can you imagine the sandwiches." She said. "Yeah, I'm good." I don't think she brought any bread with her. I decided to leave, before the Colossal gets here.

When he arrived, I jumped off, using my gear to not hit the ground. It shortened my drop to a couple inches. That's was close. I think Eren is fighting the Colossal right now. I'm just going to go warn some guys about the hole in the wall.


End file.
